Attached
by AthenaChild12
Summary: Cinna suddenly turns serious. "You can't become attached to me in that way, Katniss." "Why not?" I pout. He laughs. "I'm just your stylist," he says. "But if it does you a favor, I feel the same way."
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the dining cart, forcing myself to look away from my stylist, Cinna. He looked especially handsome tonight. I pounded my fist on the table. Everyone looked at me. I looked everyone in the eyes and hastily stood from the table.

"Is everything alright, Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"I'm fine," I say. The train suddenly lurches to a stop. The conducter walked in looking quite sheepish.

"One of the engines is creaking," he said. "We must stop to fix it."

Effie's eyes grow wide. "We're supposed to be to the Capitol at noon tomorrow! This will highly affect the process of our schedule." She grabs a piece of paper from her purse and walks quickly into her sleeping quarters. The conducter nods courtily and walks back to the front of the train. Peeta walks over to me and looks into my eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine, Peeta," I say exasperatedly. "I just need some rest, is all."

Peeta nods. "Okay." He kisses my cheek softly and walks to the back of the train, probably getting some fresh air. I turn to find Cinna staring at me, quite unnervingly.

"You can tell me if something is wrong," Cinna whispers, almost seductively. I squirmed, suddenly feeling naked standing in the middle of the room in a tank top and shorts.

"I told you, I'm okay." I walk over to the side of the room that holds the food trays and begin piling my plate with foods to take back to my quarters.

"What was with the little interruption at dinner?" Cinna asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say, knowing fully what he is speaking of.

"That little masquerade where you banged your fist on the table?" Cinna questions.

"Oh, that." I sigh. "I was thinking about things and I was getting too consumed in my thoughts. I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" Cinna asks.

"I can't tell you," I say, feeling warmth rush into my cheeks. Cinna covers the space that was put between us and grips my shoulders.

"I may be your stylist," Cinna says, "But you can trust me with anything." He touches my cheek with his fingertips. I shudder, a chill running up my spine. I stepped away from him.

"There are just some things that I can't tell you, Cinna," I say. "Can you just respect that?"

He gives me a small nod. "Very well," he says. "See you in the morning." I try stopping him, but he walks past me and into his quarters. I wince as his door slams shut. I sigh and walk into my rooms. I plop down onto my bed, not bothering to crawl under the sheets. I lie awake for hours, thinking only of Cinna. How could I tell him? It's too embarrassing. I must not have these crazy suggestions that I might love Cinna. Well, I do love Cinna, but not in the way that I think I'm beginning to feel. I grab my pillow and bury my face into its depths. I force myself to close my eyes, but random fantasies of Cinna keep interrupting my slumber. I finally throw the pillow on the ground and lay on my back, images of Cinna floating through my mind. Just as sleep was overtaking my senses, sunlight seeped through the window. I groan and force myself to get out of bed. I shower and walk into the dining cart in my robe, my hair dripping.

"Good morning," Peeta says, grabbing my torso from behind. I laugh shortly and turn around to face him. He pecks my lips and smiles. I smile back and disentangle myself from Peeta's arms. I sit at the table. Cinna walks in, looking quite disheveled. I stare at him as he sits across the table from me and says, "Good morning, Katniss. Good morning, Peeta."

"Good morning, Cinna," we say together. I smile inwardly while staring at Cinna's green eyes flecked with a hint of gold glitter. He smiles at me and stands to walk to the food trays.

"Are you ever going to tell me what was on your mind last night?" Cinna whispers in my ear.

"It's still on my mind," I say. "And he isn't helping." I shut my lips tight. Cinna lifts an eyebrow curiously. He looks at Peeta, then back to me. I shake my head lightly.

"I'll tell you later," I whisper. He nods and continues onward to the food trays. He grabs a few pieces of food and sits back down. I stand and walk over to the food trays. I grab some food and sit back down. Cinna watches my carefully as I shovel pieces of food into my mouth. I hold his gaze until he breaks away to eat some of his food. I continue staring at him, waiting until he looks back up at me. Peeta looks from me to Cinna, looking helplessly confused.

"What's going on between you two?" he asks us.

"Nothing," we both say quickly. We look at each other then back up at Peeta. He sighs and sits next to me.

"Can we talk, Katniss?" Cinna asks, standing from the table. I nod and give a small smile in Peeta's direction. I follow him into a secluded area of the train. He walks into a room and pulls me inside. He closes the door.

"Now, what is it about me that bothers you?" he asks, completely knocking me off-guard.

"Just these fantasies that keep happening while I'm trying to sleep," I say.

"Like what?" Cinna prods, staring deep into my eyes.

"I think I love you," I blurt. He smiles.

"In what way?" he asks teasingly.

I nudge his arm. "You know what way," I say.

Cinna suddenly turns serious. "You can't become attached to me in that way, Katniss," he says.

"Why not?" I pout.

He laughs. "I'm your stylist," he says. He caresses my cheek. "But if it does you a favor, I feel the same way," he whispers in my ear. My skin tingles from his warm breath on my ear. He kisses my neck. My knees buckle and I press myself aganist his body. He brushes his lips over my skin until they're pressed aganist mine. I kiss him back, completely attached to him. He breaks the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Now that you've kissed me," I say, "There's no way I can become unattached."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the late notice guys. I haven't been able to use a computer to upload the next chapter. I hope this chapter will make up for my absence! Enjoy!**

The nightmares came strongly and vividly, interrupting my slumber. I toss and turn in my bed, the sheets curling around my sweaty body. Rue being speared through the stomach by Marvel, the male tribute from District 1. Glimmer's bloated body from the tracker jacker venom. Cato's slow, painful death at the hands of the Capitol made mutts with the eyes of the dead tributes. I scream loudly, wanting the nightmares to go away. I hear my door open and someone rushing over to enfold me in their arms. I crack open my eyes and lift my face to find sparkling green eyes looking down at me, concern flickered on his face. Cinna.

"Katniss," Cinna says calmly.

I scream again, louder.

"Katniss," he says firmly. He cups his hand over my mouth to mute my screams. "It's alright, I'm here."

"Cinna!" I gasp. "The- the nightmares-,"

"It's alright, Katniss," Cinna replies, still in his calm demeanor. "You're safe."

"They got her!" I scream. "She's dying! We have to help her!"

I untangle myself from Cinna's arms and fall off of my bed. I stand quickly and race to the door. I look around wildly, searching for anything that can help her.

"Katniss!" Cinna grabs me from behind and wrestles me to the ground. He shuts the door behind us and picks me up gingerly, laying me on the bed.

"Rue!" I scream.

Then something unexpectedly happens. Cinna kisses me. His lips feel soft against mine. He caresses my face with his hands. I squeeze my eyes shut, kissing him back. Just as I was beginning to enjoy it, he pulls away.

"Katniss," Cinna whispers. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," I reply uncertaintly.

"Get some sleep," he instructs me.

"Stay with me," I say.

"Now you know I can't do that," he says. "If anyone catches me in here with you, I'll be in big trouble."

I sigh heavily. "I won't be able to sleep," I say.

"Try," Cinna replies.

I nod and lay my head down on my pillow. Cinna kisses my forehead and leaves my room. I close my eyes and drift into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning, I wake and shower. I put on my clothes from the day before and head into the dining cart. I find Peeta sitting at the table, staring glumily into his hot chocolate.

"Good morning, Peeta," I say.

He turns to look at me. I find he is glaring at me. He stands without another word and exits the room. Haymitch enters after Peeta has left, along with Cinna.

"What's his problem?" Haymitch asks.

I shrug. Then looking at Cinna's face, my heart drops into my stomach. Cinna's face is drawn, as if he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He looks at me with despair and humilation in his eyes. I suddenly realize why Cinna is this way.

Peeta knows.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta knows.

He knows about Cinna and I.

My stomach clenches at how he must feel. What he thinks of me. He must think I'm some sort of sick person. How does Cinna feel? Peeta won't acknowledge anything about us until one of us brings it up. I must.

"Peeta!" I run down the hall to catch up with him. I come to his door. I quietly rap my knuckles aganist it. It slides open to reveal Peeta. His hair is neatly combed. His clothes are neatly pressed. His face is full of anger and sadness and confusion.

"We need to talk," I say.

"What about?" he asks furiously. "Let's see, you _kissed _Cinna. A grown man."

"I know, Peeta, and I'm sorry!" I exclaim. "I regret it, really, I do. I can't decipher my feelings for him right now."

"Figure it out soon," Peeta says, "Before we reach the Capitol where any hint of a feeling for him could get us all in big, big trouble."

He slides the door shut in my face. I stare at it for a while. Peeta's right. I can't let my feelings get us in trouble. Cinna could be killed. Snow will kill everyone I love. Including Peeta. I can't let that happen. How am I supposed to sort this mess out before we reach the Capitol, which could be any minute now? I must talk to Cinna.

I walk farther along down the hall to Cinna's room. I rap on the door with my knuckles. His door slides open. He stares at me for quite some time.

"When we reach the Capitol," I begin, "You must strictly be only my stylist. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You really regret kissing me?" he blurts.

"What?" The lightbulb brightens above my head. "Oh. You heard."

"I love you, Katniss."

I take a quick step backwards. "You can't think like that, Cinna."

"You want me to ignore my feelings for you?" he asks.

"Yes, I really do!" I yell. "It could get you killed, get us all killed!"

"Then let Snow kill me." He slammed the door in my face.

I feel a small tear forming in my left eye. I quickly wipe it away, furious. What am I supposed to do? I'm stuck in a love triangle that I didn't mean to form. I have to talk some sense into Cinna. He can't get himself killed. He just can't.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long. I just got a new laptop, so I'll be updating more frequently. I know this chapter is quite short, I apologise. I will be updating the next chapter later on today. In case you were all wondering, this is taking place during Catching Fire. I might end when Cinna is killed, or continue on throughout the games. Let me know what you all want to read! I hope you enjoyed! **

**~AthenaChild12**


	4. Chapter 4

The train begins to slow down. A large lump begins to form in the pit of my stomach. My mind flashes back to the conversation I had with Snow. _Convince ME. _I have to put on the best performances to convince the districts that my love for Peeta is real. But how will I do that, now that Cinna is in love with me as well?

I look outside the window of the dining cart. Wheat fields spread for miles on either side of the tracks. As we come to a stop, I spot orchards and people working. District Eleven. Rue's home.

Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia and Effie come into the dining cart as the train stops completely.

"Are you ready?" Peeta asks, grasping my hand in his.

"No," I admit.

"Me either."

We all step off the train only to be greeted by Peacekeepers. They shove us roughly into the back of a military truck using the butt of their rifles. They shut the door quickly and the truck begins to move.

"Why I never!" Effie exclaims. "They had absolutely no right to handle us that way!"

The truck continues down a dirt road, I assume, because it is very bumpy. After twenty minutes, the truck stops. The doors open once again and different Peacekeepers grab us by our arms and haul us into the Justice Building. I see ivy growing up the buliding and the foundation crumbling. The Peacekeepers opened the doors and threw us all inside.

"You have no right to handle us this way!" Effie shrills. A Peacekeeper nudges her with the butt of his rifle roughly. She stumbles forward as we all make our way into the main hallway.

"Be out in five minutes," a Peacekeeper grunts to me and Peeta.

Portia and Cinna quickly guide us away. Cinna and I enter a different part of the building, a garden of some sort. He hands me a brown and red dress to symbolize the harvest. I slip it on. I feel Cinna's eyes burning into my back as I dress. He opens a bag and does my makeup quickly.

"Good luck out there," he whispers. He pecks my lips lightly and turns to go. I follow after him to meet up with Peeta.

"You look beautiful," Peeta says as I come to stand beside him.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"And now, the winners of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" The doors to the Justice Building open and Peeta and I step forward in front of the microphones.

"Thank you, Effie," Peeta says brightly. He takes out the slip of paper we were given. A speech had been made for us to say. Peeta reads over it and crumples it. He stuffs it back into his pocket. He turns to Thresh's grandmother.

"Thresh was a great guy. He saved Katniss's life," he begins. "He did not deserve to die. No one did." Thresh's grandmother gave a slight smile.

I turn to Rue's family. Her siblings look just like her. I feel my eyes tearing up, but quickly blink it away.

"Rue was a very good friend of mine during the games. She reminded me of my sister, Prim. I told her I would win. For her. She did not die in vain."

"For all of the food District Twelve receives, I would like to donate some to District Eleven," Peeta says unexpectedly.

"What are you doing?" I hiss.

An old man steps forward. He holds three fingers on his left hand, kisses them, and holds them in the air. One by one, every citizen of District Eleven has their fingers in the air. Peacekeepers then grab us and haul us back into the Justice Building. Haymitch comes over to turn off our earpieces.

But before that could happen, gunfire sounded.

**Sorry it isn't about KatnissxCinna. I'll try and make the next chapter more of that. I hope you enjoyed and read and review!  
><strong>

**~AthenaChild12**


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going on?" I ask. I try to open the door to the Justice Building, but Cinna grabs me around my waist and hauls me backwards. I struggle against his grip, but he holds on tightly.

"Cinna, let me go!" I yell. I grab his hands to try to pry his fingers from around me, but Cinna doesn't budge. I finally give up and stand limp in his arms. He leads me away from the front door to the Justice Building and leads me to a room that branches off of the hallway. He pushes the door open and ushers me inside before closing the door behind us.

"What happened?" I ask. "I heard gunfire. Is someone..." I trail off, unable to speak the awful truth.

"Haymitch will meet us soon with Peeta," Cinna says. "He'll tell us what happened."

I sit down heavily on the plush sofa in the room. The sofa and a night table with a lamp on it were the only things in the room. The room was a dark maroon color and dust was everywhere, floating in the air. I put my face in my hands to try and suppress a sob. I feel Cinna sit next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I place my head in the curve of his neck and close my eyes.

"Everything will be okay," Cinna whispers softly. He kisses the top of my head softly. I look up into his green eyes with the gold specks surrounding them. He closes his eyes and kisses my lips gingerly. I kiss him back, closing my eyes as well. I cup his cheek in my hand and pull him closer to me. He runs his hand through my hair, stroking it gently. Our tongues meld together as I deepen the kiss. He pulls me onto his lap as I run my hands down the front of his body and down his back. His hands slip under the back of my dress. I shudder as his warm skin touches mine. He begins to unstrap my bra-

The doorknob jiggles. I jump away from Cinna and stand away from the couch, trying to straighten my hair and dress. Haymitch walks in with Peeta following close behind. Peeta looks at my lips which were probably swollen with a questioning look. I give him a too cheery smile and walk up to him. He grabs my hand gently.

"What happened out there, Haymitch?" I ask him.

"The old man," Haymitch began, "was shot. Peacekeepers shot him and took his body away."

I take a few steps backward. Peeta puts his hands comfortingly on my shoulders. I shrug him away.

"This is your fault!" I shout at Peeta. "If you hadn't offered to give them half of our food, he would have never held up his stupid hand!"

"It's not my fault!" Peeta shouts back. "He did that of his own free will. I just wanted to be generous to District Eleven. I was helping Rue's and Thresh's families."

"Don't blame Peeta, Katniss," Haymitch says.

"I just want to get out of here," I mutter.

"We're leaving as soon as Effie gets here," Cinna says.

Just my luck, it takes an hour for Effie to arrive. I sit on the couch next to Cinna, biting my fingernails. Why would they just shoot that poor old man? He didn't do anything wrong. He was just being grateful for what Peeta did for them. I look up and see Peeta looking at me. I hold his gaze steadily. He gives me a ghost of his smile that I love so much. I stand and sit beside him on the dusty ground. I put my head on his shoulder and snuggle close to him, remembering the cave. He wraps his arm around me.

"Time to go!" Effie opens the door grandly with a big smile. "District Ten awaits us!"

I stand quickly and approach Effie. "Let's go," I say.

"Well," Effie says. "Someone's eager to go!"

"I'm just ready to get out of here," I say under my breath.

"Come on, gang!" Effie says cheerily. "The train awaits us!"

Cinna, Haymitch, Peeta, Effie and I head out of the Justice Building and to the classy sleek train that will take us to District Ten. We board the train, Haymitch heading to the bar car, Effie sitting on the plsuh sofa, Cinna and Peeta heading to the dinner cart and me heading towards my room.

I change into a tank top and shorts and grab the remote on my nightstand. I change the scene at my window to the forest. It looks exactly like my woods at home. In District Twelve. I sit on my bed and stare at it. A tear forms in the corner of my eye. I wipe it away quickly and change it back to the Capitol. I lay back on my bed and curl into a fetal position. I close my eyes and fall asleep, with the nightmares coming back stronger than ever, this time, the gunfire shot ringing loud and clear through my brain.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake to a knock on my door. I groan and stand to open the door. I open it to reveal Peeta standing in my doorway fully dressed.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," I answer. We stand there awkwardly.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"Sure." I stand out of the way to let him in. He comes in and sits on my messy bed. I smooth my hair back from my face. It's matted and sweaty.

Peeta raises an eyebrow at me. "Nightmare?" I nod.

"What was it about?" he asks.

I shake my head and shrug the question off. "Why are you here?"

"I saw the man being shot," Peeta whispers. "He was the old man who held up his fingers."

I take a step backwards. He stands and wraps me in his strong arms. I lean my head against his chest and exhale slowly.

"It'll be okay," Peeta soothes. "It'll be fine."

I step out of his embrace and hug my arms around my body. "A guy was killed because of me."

"You couldn't have prevented that, Katniss," Peeta says.

"But I could have done something!" I yell. "Or at least, I don't know, not made the stupid speech in the first place!"

"Katniss." Peeta gives me A Look. "It's okay. It will be okay. You have to trust me on that."

"But-" I protest.

"Look, I didn't like the man getting shot any more than you do. I saw them shoot a bullet through his head, for crying out loud!" Peeta exhales. "The point is, if you had tried to stop them, you wouldn't be standing here right now."

I hang my head. I know he is right. But it just isn't fair.

Peeta takes my chin in his hand. He gazes at me with his deep blue eyes. He leans down and kisses me forcefully. I kiss him back, relieving all of the hurt and anger and sadness I feel. I run my hands through his blond hair and grip it, hard. He grabs my hips and leads me over to the bed. He throws me down and kisses down my neck. I moan as he lifts my tank and kisses my stomach. I pull him back up to my lips and kiss him.

He smiles through our kiss. And we make love.

**Short little Katniss/Peeta moment. Cinna will be soon guys, don't worry. c; Thanks for being patient! Busy, busy, busy! I will update the next chapter later this evening. **

**~AthenaChild12**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake in Peeta's arms. My bed is messier than before. I look up at Peeta. He stirs and looks down at me, smiling.

"Good morning," Peeta says.

"Good morning." I hold his arms against my chest tightly.

"No nightmares," he says. He rests his head on top of mine and rubs my arms. I sigh dreamily. I don't want this moment to end. I don't want to go back to President Snow breathing down my neck. I don't want to go back to the Capitol and its constant pressure. I want to stay here, in my bed, in Peeta's safe protective arms.

"Katniss-" I hear the door creak open and Cinna pokes his head in. When he sees me and Peeta together, something darkens in his green eyes. His expression turns blank. "Get ready. We'll be home soon." He turns and slams the door shut.

"He seems upset about something," Peeta says.

"It's probably nothing," I say quickly, though I know exactly what it is.

"We should get ready." Peeta disentangles himself from my arms around his and stands. He picks his clothes up off of the ground and starts getting dressed. I sit up, holding the sheets around my naked body. Once Peeta finishes dressing, he gives me a small smile and exits.

I stand and take a simple t-shirt and jeans out of my dresser. I put it on and leave my room to find Cinna.

I find him in his room, sitting on his bed. The door is open. I knock on the door lightly. He looks up with a look of sadness in his eyes. His eyes harden as soon as he notices it's me. He looks back down into his lap, not inviting me on, but not telling me to leave either. I walk in and close the door behind me. I sit beside him and clasp my hands together, suddenly nervous. What did he want to tell me earlier?

"What do you want?" Cinna practically hisses.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says, clearly dismissing the topic.

I playfully nudge his shoulder. I feel awkward doing the gesture, but I was trying to lighten the mood. He looks at me, a look of annoyance crossing his face.

"What is it, Cinna?" I ask, suddenly angry. What was his problem? He has no reason to be upset with me.

He looks at me. Sadness and hurt is buried deep in his eyes. His mouth is set in a thin line.

"It hurts," he says softly.

"What does?" I say.

"Seeing you with Peeta." He grabs my hands. "I know you love him and it's wrong of me to say this, but I'm in love with you, Katniss."

I shake my head. This could not be happening. I don't feel that way about him. I am in love with Peeta. I can't possibly love Cinna. He's my stylist.

Cinna turns my face to meet his eyes, interrupting my word jumble. He does something that completely surprises. He kisses my lips tenderly. I freeze instantly. His lips work against mine, and soon, I work mine with his, too. My mind was screaming at me, _Stop! Think about Peeta. Think about how hurt he'll be if he finds out. _

_But he won't, _the devil part of my mind says. He runs his hands down my back. He runs them under my shirt. I freeze again and break away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I have to go." I stand and quickly exit his room.

I go to the sitting area where Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie are chatting.

"Great, you're here!" Effie trills. "We'll be arriving in District 12 shortly."

I grab a cup of hot tea sitting on a tray and sit in Peeta's lap. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"We're going home," Peeta says.

"Yeah." I smile down at him and kiss his cheek. I can't wait to be home.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're here!" Effie trills. I open my eyes and lift my head from Peeta's shoulder. I notice Cinna staring at me with a blank expression. I quickly break away from his gaze and turn to Peeta.

"You both must be so excited!" Effie says with a wide grin plastered onto her face. Peeta and I both nod, grinning back at her. Haymitch stands and grabs a cup of brandy from a nearby cart.

"I hope District 12 hasn't changed since we've been gone," Peeta murmurs so that only I can hear.

"I'm sure it hasn't," I whisper back. I disentangle myself from Peeta and stand. I go to a nearby window just as we're pulling up to the train station. I wave to my people, my cheeks aching from my constant smiling.

"Come on, you two!" Effie puts her hands on the smalls of our backs and leads us out of the train and onto the platform. I automatically see Prim, Gale, and my mother, waving at me. I smile and wave back. Peeta grabs my hand and squeezes it affectionately. I squeeze it back and then release it as we are being herded into the Justice Building.

"Why are we coming in here?" I ask.

"Someone would like to see you," Haymitch answers. He leads me to a wooden door. Peeta starts to follow, but Haymitch gestures for him to stay there. I look back at him. He shoots me a worried look as Haymitch ushers me through the door.

Inside, every available surface is covered in dust. There wasn't much furniture; there was only a desk, a big leather chair, and a small fold out chair in front of the desk. I notice that someone is sitting in the big chair with his back turned. Haymitch gestures for me to sit in the fold-out chair. I sit down slowly and twiddle my thumbs nervously. Haymitch leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Hello, Katniss," a familiar voice says. The chair turns and I come face to face with President Snow.

...

"What's happening?" Peeta asks Haymitch when he returns. "Is she alright?"

Haymitch gestures for him to be quiet. "It's just a little meeting with Snow, is all."

"Snow?" Peeta hisses. "What does he want?"

Haymitch shrugs. "Beats me."

Peeta paces back and forth in front of the door, catching bits and pieces of their conversation. _Is she okay? _Peeta thinks. _What if he's torturing her? Or worse: what if he's killed her? _Peeta shakes the thoughts from his head. President Snow wouldn't kill her.

"Just be patient," Haymitch says. "She'll be out soon. Don't worry."

...

"What do you want?" I spat.

Snow's face screws up into a sneer. He says nothing, just stares at me. Something's not right.

"Well?" I say.

"Very convincing performance," he says.

"What are you-" I stop.

"The districts seem to believe this _romance _you and Peeta have." He sits back in his seat and gazes at me, a calculating look on his face. "I'm not sure I believe you, though."

I don't say anything. I stare back at him, not moving a muscle.

"I told you to convince me," Snow continues. He stands from the big chair, folding his hands neatly behind his back. "It seems you have been unsuccessful."

"What do you want me to do?" My voice comes out soft and small. I mentally kick myself. I hate how weak I sound.

"Give the districts, as you say, the grand finale." He grins wickedly at me. He walks to the door and opens it.

"Send Peeta in on your way out," he says as I walk out of the door.

I turn back to him. "What do you want with him?" I growl. I clench my fists tightly.

"I just want to chat." Snow practically pushes me away. "Retrieve him for me."

I turn to see Haymitch and Peeta staring at the two of us from across the long hallway. Peeta briskly walks over to us, Haymitch following behind.

"Are you okay?" Peeta grips my arms and stares into my eyes. I nod slowly.

Snow clears his throat behind us. I narrow my eyes. "Snow would like to have a word with you, Peeta," I say, loud enough so that Snow hears.

"What for?" he whispers.

"I don't know," I whisper back. "Don't speak too much."

Peeta nods and walks into the room I just exited. Haymitch puts his hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be alright, Katniss," he says. "Don't worry."

Grand finale? What does Snow mean? Whatever it is, I have to do it. I have to keep my family, Gale, and Peeta safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in my old house, I sat in the kitchen with my mother, Prim, and Peeta. Peeta is pacing back and forth. Something's bothering him deeply.

"Peeta?" I say softly. He stops and looks at me. His eyes are hard, but something is threatening to come to the surface.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He continues to stare at me with a hard expression, almost as if he's analyzing me. Sizing me up. I stand and walk over to him slowly. He hangs his head and sighs. I take his hand and squeeze it. His expression softens and he caresses my face tenderly.

"Nothing," he says. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" I ask.

He shakes his head in reply. "I should be getting home," he says, completely changing the subject. He kisses my cheek softly. "I'll stop by later with some bread."

I smile and walk him to the door. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" I say.

He merely looks at me. Finally, he nods slightly. "I'll see you later, Katniss." With that, he leaves.

"Is Peeta alright?" Prim asks me as I walk back to the kitchen. I put on a bright smile and sit with her at the table.

"He's fine," I say. I cup my hand around hers from across the table. She squeezes my hand and smiles.

Suddenly, the phone rings. The only people who call us are Effie and Cinna.

"Hello?" I ask as I answer the phone.

"Hello, Katniss," Cinna says. I exhale loudly, expecting another voice on the line.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, a tone of worry seeping into his voice.

"No, I'm fine," I say. "I was expecting someone else."

"I have to tell you something," he says.

My stomach immediately clenches. When someone says those words, it's usually never good.

"Snow is coming out there tomorrow," he says. "He and Peeta have some sort of agreement and he's coming to make sure it's carried out."

So that's what Peeta is worried about. "What agreement?" I ask.

"I don't know," Cinna says. "But whatever it is, it can't be good. Snow asked if Portia, Effie, and I would come out with him. Says he's gonna need us."

I process this. What if Snow threatened Peeta to get to me? What does he want from me? I clench my fists tightly.

"Whatever it is, I'm ready."

...

The doorbell rang later that evening. I open it to find Peeta with a basket full of bread.

"I brought some bread," he says. He holds it out to me. I grab it and place it on the hall table. I step outside and close the door.

"Cinna called," I say.

Peeta visibly stiffens. "What did he say?"

"He said you and Snow have some kind of deal." His eyes widen. His face instantly hardens, betraying no emotion.

"What is it, Peeta?" I ask, becoming irritated. Why can't he trust me? He needs to tell me what's wrong. Snow is breathing down our necks and he's holding back valuable information.

"I can't tell you, Katniss," he says.

"Why not?" I ball up my fists. "Did he hurt you? Did he threaten you in any way?"

He grabs me by my shoulders and shakes me. "He threatened to hurt you, your family, and mine. Gale, Hazel, Prim, your mother, everyone. I can't let that bastard hurt you." His shoulders begin to shake.

I tip his chin up so he can look at me. I wipe a tear from his cheek tenderly. "Snow isn't going to hurt me," I say softly, but firmly. "And he won't hurt either of our families or you. I won't let that happen."

He embraces me tightly. I hold him close to me, putting all of the conviction of my words into that hug. I won't let Snow hurt anyone, especially not Peeta. Not on my watch.

**Thanks for being so patient, guys. School is really interfering. I'm getting a new laptop soon, so I'll be able to update a lot more often. Thanks again. Hope you enjoy!**

**~AthenaChild12**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, I wake extra early. I want to go to the woods to clear my head. I grab my hunting gear and put it on. I grab a bag and stuff it with food and water from the kitchen. I tiptoe out of the house and close the door quietly behind me.

I walk through the winding streets of the Victor's Village, passing one vacant house after another. Haymitch, Peeta and I are the only ones who live here. Peeta and Haymitch live alone while I live with my mother and Prim. I've always wondered if anyone else will move in. Probably not.

I reach the fence that leads to the forbidden woods. I put my ear close to the fence to check for the hum that means that it is electrified. When I hear nothing, I dive under the fence into a big enough hole for a person and brush myself off when I am standing on the other side. I jog deeper into the woods and come to a tree log. I pull out the night-black bow and quiver of arrows. I strap the quiver over my back and hug my jacket closer to my body as a chilly wind cuts through my clothes.

I jog deeper into the woods and start towards the pond my father used to take me to. I need a place to sit and think.

What is this deal with Snow that Peeta is so worried about? Why won't he tell me what's going on? It hurts me that he feels like he can't tell me. I need to find out.

I start to jog faster to get my blood pumping. I start to sweat, despite the biting wind. Snow said something about a grand finale. What does he mean? I've done all I can do. I put on the best performance I could. What more does he want from me?

I reach the pond. A small shack sits over to the side, closer to the trees to stay covered. My father and I built it together before he died.

I shake my head and swallow the baseball-sized lump that has suddenly appeared in my throat. I sit near the pond and busy myself with absently plucking the grass that has still survived. I open my hand and see katniss greens laying in my palm, the plant I was named after. My father taught me every type of plant, nut, and berry there is. He and I made a book full of them, which I keep near my bed.

"Oh, Peeta," I mutter to myself listlessly. "Why won't you tell me what Snow's up to? I want to help you."

"Katniss?" I hear a familiar voice call softly. I whip my head around to see Cinna emerging from the woods. He has a determined look set on his face as he steps over fallen branches and dodges hanging ones. I smirk as he brushes himself off. He is wearing skin-tight jeans with a plain white t-shirt, a leather jacket hugging his figure. His eyes are flecked with their usual gold glitter and his cheeks are rosy from the cold.

"Cinna!" I say. "What are you doing here?"

"Snow asked me to come with him," he answers. "Effie and Portia are here, too."

"Why?" I ask.

"The grand finale," he says.

My mind flashes back to the conversation I had with Snow in the Justice Building. He mentioned a grand finale. What does that mean?

"How did you find me?" I ask. "How did you know where I was?"

"Prim said you might be here." He smiles warmly at me, causing my cheeks to warm. He walks over and sits beside me. He takes my hands in his rubbing them to warm them.

"We have to get back soon," he says. "We can't keep Snow waiting."

I suddenly shiver violently. Cinna notices and wraps his arms around my shivering form.

"I know you're scared," Cinna says. He rubs my back inn slow circles. "It'll be okay."

"What about Peeta?" I whisper. "What will happen to him if we fail?"

Cinna pulls me away from him and looks at me.

"Nothing will happen to Peeta," he says. "Or to you. Not while I'm here." A fire enters his eyes as he says this.

"Cinna..." I whisper. My heart leaps to my throat and forbids me from speaking.

"What is it, Katniss?" Cinna says tenderly. "You can tell me anything."

"I love you," I choke out.

Cinna's face contorts into something I can't quite comprehend. Relief? Sadness? Happiness?

Then I look into his eyes. What he is feeling is love. It swells in his eyes and his face brightens. He smashes his lips against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close to me. He tightens his arms around my waist and kisses me ferociously. We begin to tilt dangerously close to the pond. Cinna feeds more fire to the kiss and I happily oblige.

I feel us slide down the back. My foot touches the water.

"Cinna I mutter into his lips. He gives on final push and we tumble into the pond. It's freezing clod and bits of ice are swimming near the bottom.

I kick up to the top and gasp oxygen into my lungs. Cinna pops up beside me and starts swimming towards the bank. _Probably ruined his new clothes_, I think. I laugh out loud. Cinna turns from safe ground and smiles at me.

"Come on, Katniss." Cinna holds his hand out to me. I swim over to him and take his hand. We stand and twine our fingers together. As we head back through the woods, Cinna twirls me around occasionally or kisses my forehead sweetly.

When we reach the fence, just as I am about to dive through the hole, I hear something. A faint hum is emitting from the fence.

The fence has been electrified.


	11. Chapter 11

**From now on, I am going to make the same chapter from both Katniss's and Cinna's point of view. I will update Cinna's POV of this chapter later today. Hope you enjoy!**

"What's wrong?" Cinna asks when he notices my hesitation.

"The fence is electrified," I whisper.

"Is it always electrified?" he asks.

"It's never been," I reply. "Ever since Thread came, he's changed everything."

Thread is the new Head Peacekeeper the Capitol sent. So far, he has set up a whipping post and a gallows. The square was turned into a torture haven.

"How do we get out of here?" he asks, his eyes widening.

"Calm down," I tell him sternly. "Panicking won't help." I begin to pace back and forth behind the fence. How are we going to get out of here? If we try to squeeze through the hole, we'll be fried in seconds. I look up to see a tall tree hanging over the fence, its branches just barely hanging over.

"There." I point at the tree. Cinna looks at it warily, unsure if it will work. I walk over and position my foot in a section of the tree. I grab a sturdy branch and hoist myself up. I reach the top in no time, staring down at Cinna.

"Watch," I call down to him. I slide out to the farthest branch. As I begin to wrap my hands around it, it snaps and falls to the ground below with a thud.

"Are you alright?" Cinna calls.

"I'm fine," I reassure him. I grab the next closest branch and swing myself over the fence. I'm dangling over the fence, hanging on to the branch. I look down. I'm a few feet up from the ground. I gulp loudly.

"Katniss?" Cinna calls. I look over in his direction. His eyes are full of fear and worry. I look away.

I hear a snapping sound. I look up to see that the branch I am holding has broken halfway. My stomach clenches with fear. The branch fully snaps and I scream as I plunge towards the ground. I land on the icy ground hard. I stifle a groan.

"Katniss!" Cinna screams. He climbs up the tree quickly and leaps from a branch. He lands on his feet, slipping slightly on the ice.

"Katniss!" He bends down to help me stand. I grab his hand and try to stand. I cry out as my tailbone protests. Cinna's face contorts into worry. I bite my lip to keep from crying out again. I wrap my arm around his shoulders and he supports me with one arm around my waist.

"I can't let Snow see me like this," I say. I refuse to look weak and helpless in front of him.

"We have to get you home," he says. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," I say, without much conviction. I wince as I take a step forward. Cinna gives me a look.

"Katniss-" he starts.

"No." I shake my head. "I refuse to go home."

Cinna sighs. We sit on a bench outside of Victor's Village. I bite my lip hard as pain spreads through my tailbone and up my back.

"We're going home." Cinna stands.

I pull him down by the front of his shirt and kiss him, hard. He kisses me back, tangling his hands in my hair.

"Katniss," he murmurs against my lips. He pulls away.

"No." I pull him back and smash my lips against his. He tries to fight, but I hold on tightly. He finally breaks free of my grip and takes a few steps back.

"Katniss," he says. "I'm taking you home."

I feel tears burning in the back of my eyes. I blink to put them at bay. As one slips out, I wipe it away furiously.

"Hey." Cinna runs his thumb under my eye. "It'll be okay. I won't let Snow touch a hair on your head. I'll be with you the entire time."

I kiss him softly. "Thank you," I say. He blushes and lifts me from the bench. We walk through the gates of the Victor's Village. When we reach my house, Cinna sets me down carefully to rap his knuckles on the door. My mother opens the door. She looks at me and notices the pain that is obviously on my face.

"Katniss." My mother sighs. "What happened to you?"

"I slipped on the ice," I say, which isn't technically a lie. I feel Cinna's eyes burning into the side of my face, but I ignore him. My mother looks from me to Cinna, but doesn't say anything. She supports me from my other arm and we walk slowly into the house.

When we walk into the living room, my heart stops. Peeta is there, dressed in a classic tuxedo, his hair slicked back. My steps falter and Cinna grips my waist tighter, almost painfully.

"Ouch," I mutter. He loosens his grip. My mother helps me to the plush couch and I sit down slowly. I hiss as pain sears my tailbone.

"What happened?" Peeta asks. He sits next to me and strokes my hair with his hand. I sigh and lean into him.

"She slipped," Cinna says. I look up at him. His eyes are hard. Is he jealous?

Peeta is studying me. He knows Cinna is lying, but he doesn't let on. He strokes my cheek tenderly.

"Snow said to get Katniss ready," my mother says to Cinna. He nods and offers his hand to me. I take it and stand slowly, trying to ignore the pain. I hobble beside him to my bedroom. He closes the door behind him.

"What am I getting ready for?" I ask. Cinna says nothing and moves to the makeup bag that is sitting on my dresser. He opens it and starts taking things out.

"Cinna," I say. He continues to focus on the makeup. I cross the room quickly, ignoring my pain, and turn him around to face me.

"You know what's going on." I don't frame it as a question.

He says nothing; he just stares at me with those cold, green eyes.

"What is wrong with you?!" I screech. I shake his shoulders.

"Stop," he says coldly. "Sit." He points to the chair that has been cushioned because of my injury. I sit in it carefully. He starts to fix my hair into its simple braid.

"Whatever happens, I love you," I say.

His face relaxes in the mirror. "I love you," he whispers. He bends down and kisses the top of my head. I close my eyes and sigh.

"Why is Peeta dressed fancy?" I say.

"He wanted to look nice for you," he replies, the tension returning to his face.

"Why?" I ask.

Cinna shrugs. I know he is lying. His shoulders are hunched and his hands are clammy as they fix my hair.

I reach up and take one of his hands. "Tell me," I say, squeezing his hand. "Please."

Cinna sighs. "Snow said it's a surprise for you. I don't know exactly what it is, but it's going to be huge."

My stomach sinks. I have a bad feeling about this surprise.

Cinna fixes my hair. He does my makeup lightly; pink blush to make my cheeks rosy and dark eyeliner to make my eyes pop. He applies a little pink lip gloss.

"You're beautiful," he chokes.

"You made me look beautiful," I say.

Cinna shakes his head. "You're beautiful, inside and out. With or without makeup. You're one of the bravest people I have ever met. I am the luckiest guy in the world right now. And so is Peeta." He smiles. He tucks a stand of my hair behind my ear and kisses me.

"Thank you, Cinna," I say. "I'm glad you are my stylist. I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

He grabs my face unexpectedly and smashes his lips roughly against mine. I grip his arms tightly, not wanting him to stop kissing me.

He pulls back. He fixes my hair and applies another coat of lip gloss which had smeared.

"I love you, Katniss," he says. "No matter what, I will always love you."

I blink back tears that burn at the back of my eyes. I kiss him softly and stand. Laying on the bed is a soft pink dress. It's simple, but elegant. I take off my clothes and put on the dress. It hugs my body perfectly and matches my makeup. I stand in the full-length mirror and stare at myself. My hair is done in its signature braid. My eyes pop from the dark eyeliner and my cheeks look as if they have a natural blush.

Cinna comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He bends his head down and kisses the hollow at my neck. I shudder from the softness of his lips. His lips work their way up my neck and to my cheek. I angle my head and kiss his lips.

"We should head back out there," he murmurs into my hair. I sigh and nod. He grabs my waist and we walk towards the door. Cinna opens the door and we walk through to the living room.

Peeta stands and takes my hand. "You look beautiful," he says.

"Thank you." I smile at him. Cinna steps back and stands next to Portia.

I notice Snow standing in the shadows, flanked by two guards. Peeta looks over at him. Snow gives him a small nod.

"Katniss," Peeta begins. "Ever since I laid eyes on you when we were in kindergarten, I've been in love with you. You're the most beautiful and bravest girl I've ever met." He kneels on one knee.

Oh, God. This is not happening.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update! I became very busy. Please don't hate me. Haha. Enjoy!**

**Cinna.**

I watch Katniss's face. She looks worried.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"The fence is electrified," she whispers.

My stomach clenches. "Is it always electrified?" I ask.

"It's never been on," she says. "Ever since Thread came, he's changed everything."

I have vaguely heard of Head Peacekeeper Thread. I knew Snow had sent him out here for extra guard. I didn't know he was trying to electrocute people.

"How do we get out of here?" I ask.

"Calm down," she tells me sternly. "Panicking won't help." She begins to pace. I wonder what she's thinking about. Her eyebrows are pulled together and her mouth is set in a grim line. A piece of her hair has fallen in front of her eyes. I desperately want to tuck it behind her ear.

She suddenly looks up at a tree, its branches hanging over the fence.

"There." She points at the tree. I look at it warily. I look at the icy sidewalk on the other side of the fence. Before I can say anything, she hoists herself into the tree and begins to climb. I stare up after her, my throat tightening in fear. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Watch," she calls down to me. She stretches out to reach for a branch that hangs over the fence. As she begins to grab the branch, it snaps and falls to the ground with a thud. My heart skips a beat. "Are you alright?" I call to her.

"I'm fine," she says. She reaches for another branch and swings out and over the fence. I clench my hands into fists. _Please don't fall, _I pray. "Katniss?" I call out. She looks over at me. Her mouth is set in a hard line and her eyes are cold with determination. She looks away and looks at the ground.

Then I hear it. A snapping sound. I look up to see that the branch Katniss is holding has snapped halfway. She looks up to see it. I see the fear in her eyes. I try to scream, but no sound comes out. The branch fully snaps and she screams as she falls to the ground. She hits the ground hard. Her face contorts into pain.

"Katniss!" I scream. I grab hold of the closest branch and practically run up the tree. I grab a high branch, swing myself over the fence and drop down to the ground, my feet slipping on the ice.

"Katniss!" I bend down and lend her my hand. As she grabs it and tries to stand, she cries out. My throat tightens and my stomach clenches. I hate seeing her like this. She bites her lip and wraps her arm around my shoulder while I support her with my arm around her waist.

"I can't let Snow see me like this," she says. I sigh inwardly. Of course. She hates looking weak in front of anyone.

"We have to get you home," I say. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," she says weakly. She winces as we take another step forward. I look at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Katniss-" I start to say.

"No," she interrupts. She shakes her head. "I refuse to go home."

I sigh. We reach the wrought-iron gates guarding the Victor's Village. We sit on a bench. She bites her lip as she sits slowly.

"We're going home." I stand. I can't stand to look at her like this, in her condition. It's breaking my heart to see the pain she is trying in vain to conceal on her face.

Suddenly, she grabs me by the front of my shirt and drags me down to kiss me. I instantly comply, as if on instinct. I kiss her back, tangling my hands in her long brown hair.

I realize that she is only kissing me to distract me. "Katniss," I murmur against her lips. I break away from the kiss.

"No," she says in a desperate tone. She smashes her lips against mine and grips tightly to my shirt. I try to break free of her grip, but she is holding me too tightly. I finally break her hands free of my shirt and shuffle back a few steps so she won't grab me again.

"Katniss," I say sternly. "I'm taking you home."

The expression on her face almost causes me to burst into tears. I can tell she is trying not to cry, and it kills me. She blinks several times, trying to hold the tears back. As I see one slip out, I kneel down in front of her. She wipes the tear away, almost angrily.

"Hey," I say softly. I run my thumb under her eye to dry her tears. I run my fingers down her cheek, loving the feel of her skin under mine. "It'll be okay. I won't let Snow touch a hair on your head. I'll be with you the entire time."

She kisses me softly. My body tingles in response. "Thank you," she says. I feel heat rush to my cheeks as I lift her from the bench and through the gates of Victor's Village. When we reach her house, I set her down carefully. I knock on the door. Her mother opens the door. She turns her eyes on Katniss and see the pain she's in.

"Katniss." She sighs softly. "What happened to you?"

"I slipped on the ice," Katniss says. I look at her curiously. Her gaze stays locked on her mother's. Why is Katniss lying to her? Her mother looks from me, back to Katniss. She knows Katniss is lying, but she doesn't let on. She grabs Katniss from the side I'm not holding and together, we walk her into the house.

When we walk in, I see Peeta. He is wearing a classic tuxedo, his hair slicked back with gel. As soon as Katniss sees him, her steps falter. I grip her waist tighter.

"Ouch," she mutters. I loosen my grip. Peeta is always going to be the one. There is no time for me. I need to get over this fantasy of us being together. It is doomed.

I let go of Katniss. I move to stand beside Portia as Katniss's mother helps her sit down.

"What happened?" Peeta asks. He sits next to her and strokes her hair with his hand. She sighs and leans into him. I clench my fists tightly.

"She slipped." My voice comes out harder than I thought it would, but I don't care. I need to distance myself. I need to save myself from the impending heartbreak that has already begun.

Katniss looks at me. I stare back at her. There is a worried crease between her eyebrows. but she remains silent. Peeta is looking between the two of us as if he doesn't believe what I've said, but he, too, remains quiet. He strokes Katniss's cheek delicately.

"Snow said to get Katniss ready," her mother says to me. I nod and offer my hand to Katniss. As she takes it, I attempt to ignore the shiver that goes down my spine every time she touches me. She stands slowly and together, we walk to her bedroom. Once she is standing inside, I close the door behind me.

"What am I getting ready for?" she asks.

_If you can't lie, say nothing. _I walk over to her dresser silently where my makeup bag is sitting. I open it and begin preparing to do her makeup.

"Cinna," she says. I continue to remove makeup, blocking her beautiful voice from reaching my ears.

She crosses the room and turns me around so that I am staring into her brown eyes.

"You know what's going on." She doesn't frame it as a question.

I remain silent. I stare at her, waiting.

"What is wrong with you?!" she practically screeches. She takes me by the shoulders and shakes me.

"Stop," I say coldly. She stops. "Sit." I point to the chair in front of the dresser. She obediently sits in the chair, attempting to mask her pain. I move behind her and begin fixing her hair.

"Whatever happens, I love you," she finally says.

I sigh and close my eyes. "I love you," I whisper back. I bend down and kiss the crown of her head. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"Why is Peeta dressed fancy?" she asks.

"He wanted to look nice for you," I practically choke out.

"Why?" she asks.

I shrug. She looks at me shrewdly in the mirror. She know I am lying. My posture is giving me away.

She reaches up and takes one of my sweaty hands in hers. "Tell me," she says, squeezing my hand. "Please."

I sigh. I can't tell her. I'll have to edit it. "Snow said it's a surprise for you," I start slowly. "I don't know exactly what it is, but it's going to be huge."

Not technically a lie. I swallow. I hated that I had to lie to her. Her face pales slightly. I resume fixing her hair. I apply her makeup lightly, pink blush and dark eyeliner. I finish the look with pink lip gloss.

"You're beautiful," I choke.

"You make me look beautiful," she says.

I shake my head. "You're beautiful, inside and out, with or without makeup. You're on the bravest people I have ever met. I am the luckiest guy in the world. And so is Peeta." I smile and tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. I bend down and kiss her softly.

"Thank you, Cinna," she says. "I'm glad you are my stylist. I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

My heart warms. I grab her face and smash my lips roughly against hers. She grips my arms tightly. Her lips are soft.

I pull away from her. I fix any loose strands of her hair and apply another coat of lip gloss to her full luscious lips that I so desperately want to kiss again.

"I love you, Katniss," I say warmly. "No matter what, I will always love you."

I see her struggling to hold back tears. She kiss me softly and stands from the chair. She walks over to the bed and see the soft pink dress I have laid out for her. She strips from her clothes and puts on the dress. It hugs her body, as I knew it would, and matches her makeup perfectly. She walks over to the full length mirror to look at herself. Her eyes widen in surprise.

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist from behind. I bend my head down and kiss the hollow at her neck. She closes her eyes. I work my way up her neck and kiss her flushed cheeks. She angles her head to kiss me on the lips.

"We should head back out there," I murmur. As much as I hate it, we have to face Snow's "surprise." She sighs and nods. I wrap my arm around her waist and help her walk towards the door. I open it and we walk through to the living room.

Peeta stands and takes her hand, forcing her away from me. My arms suddenly feel without her in them.

"You look beautiful," he tells her.

"Thank you," she says. She smiles at him. I move to stand by Portia.

Peeta looks over to a corner of the room. Snow is hiding in the shadows. He gives a slight nod.

"Katniss," Peeta begins. "Ever since I laid eyes on you when we were in kindergarten, I've been in love with you. You're the most beautiful and bravest girl I've ever met." He kneels on one knee.

Oh, my god. My heart leaps into my throat. I see Katniss's eyes widen.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

**A/N: From now on, I will do Katniss's point of view in one chapter and Cinna's point of view of the same chapter. I'm doing this because the story is coming to an end. There are only a few chapters left! I will update as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Katniss.**

I look down at Peeta's pleading eyes. I know I have to put on the biggest smile I can muster and say yes, but I hesitate. What am I doing? Why did I agree to this? I sneak a glance at Cinna. He's staring down at his feet.

I look back to Peeta. _Do it! _I hiss to myself.

"Yes!" I say, a little forcefully. He visibly relaxes and stands to embrace me. I hug him tightly to me, taking comfort in his warmth. If marrying Peeta is what it takes to keep everyone I love safe, including Peeta, I'll do it.

Snow claps slowly. I release Peeta and turn to Snow with a scowl on my face.

"Congratulations, star-crossed lovers," he says with a smirk. "Cinna, Portia." He nods to our stylists. "Let's head back to the Capitol to start the arrangements for the wedding."

I look at Cinna with wild eyes. He can't leave. Not yet.

"Do you mind if I stay for a few more days? I need to get Katniss's measurements for the dress, get a few ideas."

Snow narrows his eyes at Cinna. "Very well," he says. "Portia, do you need to do the same for Peeta's tux?"

Peeta looks at Portia. Her eyes soften. "Yes, sir," she says. "Cinna and I will be back in the Capitol by next week."

Snow nods. "I will see you soon, Mrs. Mellark." He exits, his bodyguards following behind. The door slams shut and we are left in silence.

"We should all get some sleep," my mother says. She takes my hand and leads me to my room. I look over my shoulder at Peeta.

"Can Peeta stay?" I ask.

My mother gives me a look. She nods.

"We have plenty of spare bedrooms for everyone," she says. "I will get fresh sheets for the beds."

"Thank you, Mrs. Everdeen," Cinna says warmly. She smiles.

She leads me into my room and pulls the quilt and sheets back. I kick off my shoes and climb into bed, still wearing my clothes. I wince as I move my tailbone to get comfortable.

"I'll get you some ice," my mother says. I nod and pull the quilt up to my chin. She leaves the room, closing the door and plunging me into darkness.

I shiver even though it's not cold. I'm getting married at seventeen. I love Peeta, of course I do. But how can I marry Peeta, knowing I feel something for Cinna? I feel bile rising in my mouth. I swallow it down and switch to my other side. I whimper as my tailbone screams in protest.

The door opens. My mother comes in and hands me a sack full of snow. I push back the covers and place it on my tailbone. I sigh as the snow numbs the pain.

"I'll be back to replace the snow later." She smiles and leaves me alone in darkness.

The snow turns my back cold. I flip onto my stomach and lie with my face in the pillow.

The door opens. I hear light footsteps walk over to me after they close the door.

"Hey." It's Peeta. I look up at him. The only thing I can see of his are his eyes.

I sit up and pull his lips down to mine. He caresses my face, kissing me back. I pull him down next to me. He hugs my waist pulls me closer to him, kissing me harder. I tangle my hands in his hair and pull away from our kiss, kissing his cheek. He buries his face in my neck, kissing my collarbone.

"I love you, Katniss Everdeen," he whispers.

I smile. "I love you, Peeta Mellark."

He hugs me tighter. We lie back and he spoons me. My snow pack has landed on the floor somewhere. My heart squeezes with a sudden pang of guilt. I ignore it. Cinna and I can't be together. We can't.

Months go by. Snow has picked my dress out for me from Cinna's designs. Cinna and Portia are in the Capitol, arranging the wedding. Peeta and I continue to grow closer. Whatever I had with Cinna begins to shrink from my mind. Everything is as it should be.

But today is Reaping Day.

It's not just any Reaping Day. It's the 75th Annual Hunger Games. This year, there will be a Quarter Quell. Every 25 years, there's a special Games that was pre-written when the Games started. For the 50th Hunger Games, they ordered twice as many tributes to be sent into the arena. Those are the Games that Haymitch won. Who knows what they will be this year?

I sit in the living room with my mother and Prim, waiting for President Snow to announce the Quarter Quell. Prim is squeezing my hand. My leg twitches in anticipation. My throat tightens and my stomach aches.

"Welcome to the announcing of the 3rd annual Quarter Quell." Snow has stepped onto a podium to announce to all of Panem the Quarter Quell. "I have here the card that holds this year's special Games." He removes a yellow card from a box full of them. He closes the box and holds the card up to eye level.

"To insure that even the strongest people of Panem cannot rebel against the Capitol, two tributes, a boy and a girl, from each district shall Reap a previous victor of the Games."

My mother stands quickly and shuts off the TV. She turns to me with tears in her eyes and terror on her face. Prim squeezes my hand harder.

I don't feel anything. My heart pounds in my chest. I feel bile rise in my throat. I feel like an iron rod is being wrapped around my chest, constricting my breathing.

The Quarter Quell will be previous victors fighting to the death. Ruthless, vicious people who have murdered people to rise to the top.

I'm going back into the arena.

**There are only a few chapters left! February 5, 2014 will be the day that the last chapter goes up! Thanks for being patient! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Katniss**

I stand mechanically, forcing my muscles to work. I walk stiffly to the door and walk out of my house. I cross the lawn to Peeta's house. I open the door and walk inside to find Peeta sitting on his couch, staring at his TV. His gaze shifts to my face slightly. His eyes are full of determination and grief. He knows I have to go back in there. He knows that I'm going to die.

"Peeta," I whisper. I walk over to him and sit on the couch beside him. He doesn't move.

"It'll be okay," I say, trying to convince myself as much as him.

He shakes his head. "No," he says, "it won't." He stands and moves into his kitchen. He turns on his oven and begins kneading a pile of dough that was sitting on the cabinet.

I walk in after him and put my hands lightly and hesitantly on his shoulders. He tenses under my touch, but he doesn't stop kneading.

He stops suddenly. He wipes his hands on a towel and walks out of the kitchen to his front door. He looks back at me once, opens the door, and leaves.

I stare after him. He probably went on a walk or to visit his parents. I sit down at his kitchen table and put my head in my hands. This is so much to grasp in so little time. I wonder if Cinna has heard. What does he think? I make my way to Peeta's phone, but hesitate as my hand reaches for the dialer. I want to see him. I'll wait until I head to the Capitol for the Games.

My hand shakes as I put the phone back on the hook and take a deep, shaky breath. I leave Peeta's house and make my way over to Haymitch's. Peeta or Haymitch will go into the arena with me and it's very unlikely that both of us will come back alive again.

I walk into Haymitch's house to hear hushed tones coming from the kitchen. I head in that direction and see Peeta and Haymitch arguing heatedly.

"...won't let you," Haymitch finishes.

"Yes-" Peeta looks up and sees me. His face pales and his eyes quickly dart to Haymitch. He takes a flask and takes a long drag from it.

"What were you guys talking about?" I ask.

Haymitch shakes his head with a frown on his face. "Nothing important," he says.

Peeta's hands fidget. He gives me a small smile which turns out more like a grimace. I narrow my eyes at him. I know they're hiding something. Haymitch is just a lot better at hiding it than Peeta.

"Tell me," I say coolly. I look Peeta directly in his eyes. He fidgets.

"Someone better tell me!" I practically shout.

"Peeta wants to go back in the arena with you," Haymitch says calmly. He takes another drag from his flask.

"What?" I whisper. "No! I won't let you! I can't guarantee that I can protect you again!"

"You won't need to protect me," he says, a determined look on his face. "I'm going in to protect you, Katniss. You need to come out alive again. You need to be there for the people."

**I know, it's short. Cinna is next and it will end with Cinna. Hope you enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cinna**

I can't move. Can't breathe. Can't think.

Snow just announced that past victors will be Reaped. My throat constricts thinking about it. Katniss is going back in the arena. And it's less likely that she will come out alive this time.

I fight back a wave of anger and tears and stand from my couch. I live in a small apartment in the heart of the Capitol. I didn't want anything too extravagant because the houses in the Capitol are a little over the top, even for me.

I walk over to my phone and dial Katniss's number. It rings three times before someone answers.

"Hello?" the voice says. It's not Katniss's voice. I sigh.

"Hi, is Katniss home?" I ask.

"No," says, I assume, her mom. "She'll be home soon. Cinna?"

"Yes?" I say, puzzled.

"Are you going to be with Katniss during her training for the Games?" Her mother chokes on the last word.

I fight back more tears. "Of course," I say tightly.

She sighs in relief. "Thank you," she says. "You're so special to Katniss. I'm glad she'll have you before..." She trails off.

A tear slides down my cheek. I don't say anything.

"I'll tell her to call you back." She hangs up.

I put the phone back on the dock, sit on my couch, and burst into tears.

A few days later, the Reaping takes place. I don't know if I can bear to watch, but I turn on my TV. I don't pay attention until they show District 12. I see the bowls that hold the names of the boys and girls. My stomach drops. There is one slip in the girl's bowl.

Effie Trinket recognizes Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch. She has tears in her eyes and anguish is plain on her face, but she tries desperately to cover it up with a smile.

"As usual," she says, "ladies first." She chokes on the last word. She puts her hand in the girl's bowl and takes out the slip of paper holding Katniss's name. The camera shows Katniss. I bite my lip. She looks so resigned, like she's already given up. That's not her. That's not my Katniss. I shock myself when I call her mine. I shake my head and focus on the Reaping.

Effie unfolds the paper and holds it up to eye level. "Katniss Everdeen." Her voice breaks. A tear slides down her cheek.

A look of terror crosses her face for a split second. It's replaced quickly with the same look of resignation. She stares at a point far off in the distance.

"And now, for the boys." She crosses the short distance to the boy's bowl and takes out a slip. Her lip quivers as she says, "Haymitch Abernathy."

"I volunteer," Peeta says.

Katniss's face constricts. A look of sheer horror crosses her face. She bites her lip hard, no doubt drawing blood. Effie ushers them into the Justice Building. The screen blares the symbol of Panem and then goes black.

Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch arrive in the Capitol the next week. When I get to the Training Building and see her, I can't help myself. I embrace her tightly, breathing in her scent of the woods. She lets out a strangled sob and grips my neck tightly. I hold her for a while, not wanting to let her go.

"I've missed you too, Cinna," Haymitch says sarcastically with a smirk.

I reluctantly release Katniss and turn to Haymitch with a smile. "It's good to see all of you," I say. Katniss takes my hand discreetly and squeezes. I squeeze back.

"It's getting late," Effie says. She appears out of nowhere. "We should all rest. All of our rooms are upstairs." She makes her way to the elevator and beckons us to follow her. We do, piling into the elevator.

When we reach the penthouse suite, we all branch off to our separate rooms. Katniss stops me when everyone has closed their doors.

"Stay with me," she whispers.

I shiver at the desire in her voice. She gives me a pleading look. She takes my hand and guides me into her room. She closes the door.

"Katniss," I say. She visibly shivers. She comes over to me and cups my cheek with her hand. I tense under her touch. Her hand trails down my face and down my body. She brushes her lips against mine. I press my lips fully against hers. She wraps her arms around my neck. I grab her waist and move toward her bed. She turns me and throws me down. She smiles down at me. She takes off her shirt and kisses me again.

We make love and fall asleep in each other's arms.

**I'm going to extend the date to Friday, the 7th. I hope that's okay! Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cinna**

I wake up groggily. My eyes are crusted with sleep. The covers are thrown off of the bed and onto the floor. Katniss is beside me, curled into my side. I smile and kiss the top of her head. She moans softly and smiles in her sleep. She rolls over onto her back, her arms splayed out at either side. I gently nudge her. She frowns and rolls away from me.

"Katniss," I whisper.

"Cinna," she moans. "It's too early."

"It's training day," I say.

She stiffens immediately and her eyes fly open. She stares up at me with wide eyes. My heart contracts at the fear displayed plainly on her face.

"You should get out of here," she says.

I feel hurt that she wants me to leave, but then I realize that she means that I should leave before we're caught in bed together. I give her a quick kiss on her lips and put on my clothes hastily. I walk out of the door and tiptoe quietly to my room. I change out of my clothes and freshen up in the bathroom. As I'm leaving my room, I see Peeta coming down the hall. An overwhelming sense of guilt clutches at my chest. I just slept with his wife-to-be.

"Good morning, Cinna," he says brightly.

I can only nod. He walks over to Katniss's room. I see him knock. She opens the door and he goes inside. The door slides shut.

I walk down the hall and walk into the dining area. Effie and Haymitch are sitting at the long table, bickering, as usual. Portia is on a phone call in the corner. I take a seat at the table across from Haymitch and an Avox comes over and fills my plate. I nod in appreciation and dig into my food.

"So, training begins at 10," Effie says. "When training ends at 12, they will break for lunch."

"Wait until they come in," Haymitch says. "I've gotta tell them something about lunch break."

Effie looks puzzled, but skips ahead. "After that," she continues, "the tributes will get to prepare for the interviews tonight with their mentor."

"Portia and I will get on their outfits soon," I say.

"Portia is already on it!" Effie says happily. "She's always so on top of everything. I like it!"

Haymitch rolls his eyes. He takes a flask out of the front pocket of his robe and pours some of the liquor into his coffee. He takes a long drag and replaces the flask into his pocket.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I turn my head and see Katniss and Peeta, their cheeks bright with color, walking in, holding hands. I suppress my instant jealousy and turn back to my plate.

"Good morning," Katniss says brightly. She plops down next to me, unnaturally perky. I give her a sidelong glance. Her eyes are on Peeta. An Avox comes over and fills both of their plates. They dig in hungrily.

"So, what's today's plan?" Peeta asks. Effie repeats the schedule.

"So at the lunch break," Haymitch says when Effie is finished, "I want the two of you to start mingling, make some friends."

I quirk an eyebrow. "Why?" Katniss asks, tensing up.

"You'll need all the allies you can get," Haymitch says. "You'll need protection."

"No, we don't," Katniss says, become defensive and stubborn. "We did fine the first time, we can do it again." The words sound false and unconvincing. I want to hold her hand to reassure her, but I don't.

"He's right, Katniss," Peeta says. "It's not such a bad idea."

"Of course it isn't," Haymitch says arrogantly.

Katniss turns on Peeta. "I protected us when Cato and the other Careers were trying to kill us, right?" she snaps. "I protected us when you nearly _died._ I didn't need help then and I won't need help now." She stands and stomps back to her room.

Peeta rakes his hand through his hair. Haymitch rubs a hand across his face. "How rude," Effie mutters.

"I'll go talk to her," Peeta says. He moves to stand, but Haymitch holds out a hand to stop him.

"Give her some time to herself," he says. "She'll come around."

"She needs to hurry her butt or we'll be late." Effie glances at her watch. "It's almost time to get going."

"I'll go get her." I stand hastily and rush to Katniss's room. I knock on her door. It slides open. She has a scowl on her face. Her expression softens when she sees me.

"We need to go," I say. "Training starts soon."

She grabs my face and kisses me, hard. She pushes back and walks down the hall. My heart pounds in my chest like it's trying to break free. My hands are trembling. I walk back down the hall and join the others in the dining area.

"Is everyone ready?" Effie trills. We all nod, although we are far from ready. We board the elevator and begin the long descent. Katniss grips my fingers and presses close to my side. I squeeze back, but I'm puzzled. Why the sudden signs of affection in public? The kiss, now this? What's happening?

The elevator slides open and we enter the training room.

"Let's go," Haymitch says. He, Peeta and Katniss walk deeper into the room where other victors are milling about. Haymitch sees someone he knows and they exchange hugs.

"Let's go!" Effie says. "We have a lot of work to do for the interviews." She makes her way back to the elevator, Portia following her.

I take one last look at Katniss. As if she knows I'm watching her, she looks over her shoulder and smiles at me. I walk into the elevator and the doors slide shut, separating me from Katniss.

I sit in my room and tap my pencil against my sketchbook. Paper is strewn all over the floor, the wastebasket already full.

Thinking of a dress design is harder than it seems. I have to think about what Katniss would like, would she would look good in. It has to capture the essence of who she is. It has to be perfect. It has to be better than last year's. I didn't think I would be back here designing a dress for her for the interviews. I didn't think I'd be back here, worrying to death about her and how she's going to survive again. But she has to. She just has to.

An idea sparks. I quickly scribble down a quick sketch and hold it up to eye level. Yes. This is it. Another idea begins to bloom in the back of my mind. It's perfect. This will be better than last year. This will be the spark that begins an inferno.

And it may be the inferno that gets me killed.

**Today was _supposed _to be the last day for Attached, but it snowed today and instead of buckling down and writing the last chapters, I played outside. It never snows in Texas, so I got excited. So tomorrow will be the last day FOR SURE. Thanks for being supportive of this story and I'm glad y'all are enjoying it. Thanks for sticking with it. :) Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So this will seem rushed to y'all, but it's not Katniss/Cinna related, so it's not needed in the story. This is the last chapter! Thanks again. Enjoy!**

**Katniss**

It's time for the interviews. I made friends, as Haymitch asked me to. I'll have to tell him who they are after this is over.

Cinna and I are in the dressing room. Cinna is fitting my wedding dress onto me.

"Why am I wearing my wedding dress for the interviews again?" I ask, annoyed with the big frilly thing. I look at it with disdain.

"It's a surprise," is all Cinna says. I groan in frustration. He smiles and continues altering my dress.

I bend down as much as I can in this restricting dress tilt his chin up so we make eye contact. He lifts an eyebrow in puzzlement. I lean in and kiss him lightly on his lips. He kisses me back, caressing my face in his careful touch.

Every moment with Cinna is precious. I don't know how long I have left with him, so I have to make every single moment last. I deepen the kiss, wanting more of him, always more. He tries to break away, but I press harder against him, not letting him leave.

"Katniss," he murmurs. "You're crushing your dress."

I sigh and push away from him. He makes everything so complicated.

"What's wrong?" he asks, noticing the frown on my face.

I take a step closer to him. "I don't know how long I have left with you, and.." I swallow. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

He grips my shoulders. "Don't talk like that!" he scolds. He kisses me, hard. "You're going to come back. And we'll be fine."

I shake my head. He sounds so naïve. "Cinna, I'm not coming back," I say, sounding sure, frightening myself with my tone. "There is no way I can survive this again. Not with all of these trained killers."

Cinna sighs. "Don't be so negative. You're going to come out of this alive. I know it. If you have the right allies, there's no way you'll die."

I look into his hard, green eyes. He looks so sure, some of my earlier confidence begins to waver. Maybe I will come out of this alive. Maybe Cinna and I will be okay.

**Cinna**

She looks so beautiful. My beautiful Katniss displayed for all of Panem to see. She talks with such ease. Her features are devoid of anything but pure happiness. Her gaze flicks to me occasionally. I smile brilliantly at her. She smiles back and turns back to Caesar.

"So, let's see it," Caesar says suddenly.

"See what?" she asks innocently.

God, she's so cute.

"Your dress, of course!" Caesar laughs along with the crowd.

Katniss giggles and stands. "Isn't it lovely?" she says. "Cinna designed it and our esteemed President Snow picked it out." She grins to the cameras and crowd. She looks at me. I nod.

She begins to twirl. As she twirls, her dress begins to ignite from the bottom up. She looks confused, but she keeps twirling. After her wedding dress burns away, she is wearing a slim fitting black dress. She looks down in shock. She opens her arms wide. Wings form from her raised arms.

She is the Mockingjay.

**Katniss**

"Cinna, what have you done?" I screech.

The interviews are over. Peeta announced that I'm pregnant and then we, the victors, united, standing hand in hand for all of Panem, and Snow to see. The cameras promptly clicked off and we were ushered back to our places backstage.

"Showing Panem their Mockingjay," he says simply.

"Snow was watching!" I yell. "Do you know what he's going to do now?"

"I have a pretty good idea, yes," he says.

I grab his arm. I steer him away from everyone into a dark corner.

"I can't lose you over a stupid dress!" I hiss. "Snow is going to kill you! Now the districts are going to rebel-"

Cinna cuts me off by kissing me. I instantly melt into him. He kisses me deeply and passionately. I moan and press into him. He drags me deeper into the shadows and runs his hands over my back. I wish this stupid dress wasn't so restricting.

Let's go back to the room," I say, my voice laced with lust and desire. He kisses me again and nods. We fix ourselves and make our way over to where Peeta, Haymitch, Effie and Portia are standing.

"There you both are!" Effie says. "Let's go back to the room! You two need rest for tomorrow." Her voice cracks on the last word.

We all nod and pile into the elevator. I stand near Cinna. He rubs his hand on my upper thigh intimately. I bite my lip to keep from moaning. When the elevator reaches our floor, Cinna and I practically run to my room. He shuts the door and we remove our clothes. We fall together on the bed and make love.

**Cinna**

My eyes fly open. Today is the day that Katniss goes into the arena. And may not come back.

I turn over in bed to find her gone. I get out of bed hastily and throw on my clothes. I walk out of the room and into the living room. Katniss is sitting on the couch, fully dressed, staring blankly at the wall.

"Katniss?" I say warily. She looks at me, but it's as if she's looking past me.

"We need to get going," I say. She nods and stands. She walks over to me and takes my hand. I lead her to the elevator and we take the long descent to where the helicopter will be waiting for her.

When we get there, Peeta, Haymitch, Portia and Effie are there, saying their goodbyes.

"Come, Katniss!" Effie says. She releases my hand and walks mechanically over to them. She grabs Peeta's hand and I feel a flare of jealousy. But she needs all the support she can get. Her fiancée can help her in the arena. I can't be there for her.

Peeta and Katniss board the helicopter. The door closes, cutting off my view of her. Of my Katniss. At least I get to see her one last time.

**Katniss**

When I get to the room with the cylinder pod that will take me up into the arena, Cinna is standing there waiting for me. I run into his arms and embrace him, taking in his scent and his warmth. I bury my face in the hollow at his neck, not wanting to let him go.

"30 seconds," says a monotone voice.

"Here." He clips my mockingjay pin to my wetsuit that they put all of us in. There's definitely water. Lots of it.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"20 seconds," comes the voice.

I press my lips forcefully against Cinna's, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grips my waist tightly, pulling me into him.

"15 seconds."

I step away from Cinna and enter the pod. The door slides shut, trapping me inside. Cinna comes up and places his hands on the glass. I put my hands up to align with his and smile at him. Tears form in my eyes, blurring my vision.

A door opens in the back. Peacekeepers march in. I scream.

**Cinna**

I see the horror on Katniss's face. I turn and see Peacekeepers charging me. One raises a baton and cracks it over my head. Stars dance in my vision. I hear Katniss pounding on the glass. Another Peacekeeper punches me in my jaw. Katniss is screaming. My Katniss. I look at her. We lock gazes.

More baton hits crack over my skull. I fall to the ground. As the world begins to give way to darkness, I tilt my head to see Katniss rising into the arena.

She's going to make it. She'll be all right. The Mockingjay will live.

**Katniss**

My throat is raw from screaming. I need to get out of here. I need to help Cinna.

His head rolls to the side as they pick him up. We lock gazes.

Tears stream down my face. I put my hand to the glass. The platform begins to rise.

Cinna is dead. My Cinna is gone. But I will always love him. I will always be his and he will always be mine.

We are forever attached.

**That's it everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for being so supportive and thanks for you guy's feedback. Until next time!**

**~AthenaChild12**


End file.
